The present invention relates to a stool that has an adjustable post so that the height of the stool can be adjusted according the users.
A conventional is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes base 100 and a post 200 extends from a top of the base 100. A seat 300 is connected to a top end of the post 200 and a foot rest 400 is welded onto the post 200. The distance between the seat 300 and the foot rest 400 is fixed so that only some of the users feel comfortable for the distance and others feel that they need the foot rest to be located at a closer or a remote position. Unfortunately, the foot rest 400 is welded on the post 200 so that the position of the foot rest cannot be changed.
The present invention intends to provide a stool that has an adjustable foot rest which is movable on the post by operating a lever to activate a cam device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stool which comprises a base and a post extends from a top of the base and a seat is pivotably connected to a top of the post. A foot rest has a collar and a recess is defined in an inner periphery of the collar. The post extends through the collar and a cam member is received in the recess. A lever is eccentrically connected to the cam member. A fastening member s received in the collar and mounted to the post. The cam member urges against an outside of the fastening member.